CCS story
by Kura Summers
Summary: with nothing to do Natasha(Li&Sakuras daughter) and her friend decide to head to Natashas house, not knowing about what awaits them there.(I used the english names) R+R plz
1. a suprize awaits

"Dad you're so going to get it when Mom gets home!" Natasha said running out of the kitchen. " You're the one who had the mixer out!" Li said yelling out to her. "You shouldn't have turned it on without the cover on." " Well, well you um..." "What's going on here?" Sakura yelled over the sound of Natasha and Li fighting. "Nothing honey, just don't go." "Li I'm going to put the stuff for the Christmas cookies in the kitchen." "Dad's going to get it." "Li what happened in the kitchen!" Sakura screamed stomping out of the kitchen and stomping over to Li. "Natasha will you go to your friends house." "Yes I'll be back at 6:00." " Bye, see you at 6:00."Sakura said watching Natasha leave the house. "Now, Li will you tell me what happened?" " Well, I sort of turned the blender on with out the cover on." "Were you going to clean the mess up?" "Yes, of course I was." "Well, then will you please do that?" "Can I have a kiss first?" "Oh Li" Sakura said jumping into Li's arms.  
"Hey what's up Squall?" Natasha said running over to her Friend. "Nothing much. What are you doing here?" He asked leaning over the counter. "I wanted to talk to you a little." She said "And I'll have a sugar cookie, too" taking out 50 cents out of her pocket. Squall gave her the cookie. "Did you get me my Christmas present yet?" Natasha asked biting into the cookie. "Yea. Did you get me mine?" he asked her. She nodded. "I'm off in 20, so I'll met you at the gift shop and talk to you then." "Okay, See you then." She replied walking out of the bakery. "Squall, get back to work!" "Yes sir."   
"Li I'm going shopping." Sakura said walking into the kitchen. "Li where are you?" She said walking out of the house.   
"Hi Squall!" Natasha said walking up to him. "Hi Natasha." "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing. Why?" "Your not as happy as you were before." "So." "I was just worried about you." "Thanks." He said cheering up a little. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "Um I don't remember but I think it was important." "Well, What do you want to do now?" "I don't know," She said looking around for something to do. "We can......... go to a movie." "Nah, there's no good movies out." "True." "Natasha, can we go to your place?" "I'm not sure. My parents don't really know you and my mom and dad were in a fight, but that's most likely to be over." "So can we?" "I...sure why not" "Okay, lets go."   
"Mom dad I'm home!" "Natasha I'm in the living room." "Squall, stay here I'll be back in a flash." "Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back." "Thanks." Natasha said running into the living room. "Dad who the heck is that?" "Natasha what ever you do don't scream. Just do what he or she tells you to." "Dad you didn't answer my question. Who the heck is that." " He or she is taking us hostage."  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. In the house of Gray

"Hostage?" I asked not sure is I herd my dad right. "Yes, now sit." The man said. I sat on the couch still remembering about Squall in the kitchen. "I'm here for one reason and one reason alone. Where is Natasha?" My heart was racing and I was stiff, "I am Natasha." I said. "You are coming with me." The man smiled, "You have no choice. I have your mother." "What do you want with me?" I asked "You'll soon find out. Come with me!" The man ordered "NO! What did you do with my mother?" I cried load enough so Squall could heat me. Squall rushed into the living room, "what's going on in here?" He asked looking around The man rushed toward me, arms open, trying to grab me. I ducked out of the way. My dad stood up. "Squall Help!" I shouted moving away from the man. Squall ran towards me trying to get to me before the man.  
The man reached me first; he grabbed me and dragged me away from Squall and my dad. "Let go of me! Where are you bringing me?" I shouted kicking my feet. "Stop kicking! It'll be easier for both of us." He demanded "I don't want it to be easier for you!" "I'm sorry to do this but" I blacked out.  
  
Squall stood still as a stone, "She's gone. I could of saved her, but she's gone." He said his eyes wide open. Li stumbled toward Squall, "It's not your fault I just stood there." Li replied "But I was so close she was within my reach. All I had to do is grab her or hit the man. Who was that anyways?" Squall asked turning so he was facing Li "An old acquaintances son. His name was Long Gray, the son of Meilin Gray. Our families arranged Meilin and I to get married when I was very young. I fell in love with Sakura and Married her before the arranged marriage. Meilin came to the wedding but I haven't seen her since." Li answered  
  
I woke up on a cold stone floor, "Where am I?" I asked "Sorry about hitting you on the head you wouldn't stop kicking." A voice said "You are in the house of Meilin Gray. Your new mistress." Another voice, this time female, stated. "What?" I asked looking around. I was in an empty room with concrete floors. A tall black haired woman with ruby eyes and a teen aged boy no old then I were standing in front of me.  
"You will obey me. No matter what I ask you to do with out question." The woman informed. "No I wont. Why would I?" I asked looking at her. "I will kill you if you don't" she left the room. "You kidnapped me so I could be her slave?" "No she's going to kill your mother and marry your father like it was intended to be. If you stay a couple days I might help you escape. I don't want a father I can live with out one. I'm Long I'm her son, she forced me to kidnap you and bring you here." Long said leaving me in the cold room. 


End file.
